Knight in Shining Tinfoil
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Tag to WNSD: "Big Scare in the Big Easy". Minor spoilers for said episode. Daphne thanks Shaggy for rescuing her from the graveyard. Sequel to "A Muddy Bouquet".


**Knight in Shining Tinfoil**

By Lennon Drop of Fanfiction

**Fandom:** SD

**Pairing:** S/D, slight F/V

**Summary:** Tag to WNSD: "Big Scare in the Big Easy". Minor spoilers for said episode. Daphne thanks Shaggy for rescuing her from the graveyard. Sequel to "A Muddy Bouquet".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Scooby-Doo_.

**Author's Note:** This is my second ever _Scooby_ fic, please leave some constructive critasism for me! It's also my first real attempt at romance. Advice is appreciated!

**Knight in Shining Tinfoil:**

"Did I thank you for saving me?"

Shaggy looked away from the festivities. "Like, sure you did, Daphne."

They'd just solved the case of the Leland brother's ghosts. Crawdad Mike and his dastardly driver were scaring tourists for the money that it brought their haunted New Orleans tour. It was a scary one! Full of graveyards and ectoplasm. But it ended well, with the uniting of the Beauford Water Park and the Leland Family Hotel.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew how grateful I was. To you _and_ Scooby! After all, you did save my skin twice tonight!"

"Like, you should thank yourself! It was your wailing that told us where you were. Right, Scoob?"

"Right," Scooby barked, wagging his tail.

"I wasn't wailing. I couldn't have! You remember, I was gagged when you found me," Daphne frowned and turned toward the graveyard.

An eerie wailing was drifting on the wind. Scooby howled with it. She laughed. "I guess whatever is out there is friendly!"

Shaggy stepped forward and folded his arms over his costume. "I, like, never heard of a friendly ghost."

"Well, an unfriendly ghost wouldn't help you find me."

He shrugged. "Like, whatever you say, Daph."

They shifted position so they could see the festivities below. The party was still in full swing even though it was almost sunrise. Almost directly under the balcony that Shaggy and Daphne were standing, Fred and Velma were chatting away about building a better mousetrap.

"You know, they'd make a really cute couple."

Shaggy almost choked on his punch. "Like, what?"

She glanced sideways at her companion. "You heard me: they'd be really cute together."

"I guess I, like, never thought of them that way. But now you mention it, they are alike. A little. But, like, aren't you and Freddy…" he trailed off, waving his hands around suggestively.

Daphne giggled. "No, everyone thinks we are but… I don't know. I guess Freddy is more of a big brother than anything else. I really don't know why everyone thinks we're a couple," she folded her arms.

"Like, maybe it's because he's so protective of you and, like, vice versa."

Below, Fred draped a casual arm over Velma's shoulders. Velma chuckled and took another sip of the punch.

"I, like, think there's something in this punch," Shaggy sniffed the suspicious substance. "Yep. It's, like, bourbon," he poured the rest of his cup into the houseplant (which immediately looked quite a bit perkier).

"Is that illegal," Daphne warily sniffed her cup.

"Like, not if you get don't caught," Shaggy laughed. "Here, let me," he gallantly took the cup from her hands and smelled the contents. "Your drink is, like, bourbon free!"

"Thanks, Shaggy! You're my knight in shining armor tonight," she laughed.

"Not quite 'shining armor,'" he blushed, turning the same color as his tomato costume.

"Tinfoil, then," Daphne shifted from foot to foot, sliding closer to Shaggy's lanky frame. "Listen, one of the reasons that I'm not going out with Fred is—"

A loud crash came from under them. Velma had tripped over one of the plotted plants and Freddy was helping her up. He glanced up and saw them peering over the edge of the balcony. He gave them the thumbs up. "It's alright, Velma just isn't feeling well."

"Freddy, it's, like, the punch! It has bourbon in it!"

"Oh, right," Freddy poured the _entire_ punch bowl into one of the potted trees. Its leaves curled and Daphne could have sworn that she saw it sprout at least an inch. "I'm going to take Velma back to her room," Freddy called, lifting the now passed out teen like she was nothing. "I'll be back in a bit!"

Shaggy laughed lightly. "I guess that'll, like, teach her not to drink things that she isn't sure what are."

"Shaggy," Daphne began.

"Oh, like, yeah. What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that one of the reasons that I'm not dating Fred is because I think I like someone else," she turned her eyes to the horizon. The sun was rising in a burst of scarlet, tangerine, and deep purple. "In fact, I like him a lot."

"Is that so," Shaggy pulled at the collar of his costume. "Like, who is it, Daph?"

The sun exploded over the horizon with a burst of bright yellow. "It's you," she whispered, turning from the sun to look at him.

He turned away, and for a terrible moment, she thought that he was rejecting her. He was, however, simply unfastening his tomato costume.

Shaggy stepped from the costume. He folded Daphne into a huge hug. "I, like, thought so."

Daphne wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. His clean shirt smelled like oil paints and veggie burgers. An odd combination, but it suited him. A weight was lifted from her shoulders. It was a relief to finally be able to show unabashed affection to someone she'd been crushing on for almost a year.

He breathed in. "You smell, like, wonderful. Just like roses and watermelon."

Sunshine broke in on their embrace when Shaggy pushed her back for a brief moment, only to pull her back into a kiss. Daphne could feel the kiss all the way down to her toes. Before that kiss, she thought that Shaggy was only capable of being passionate about food.

However, none of these things passed through her mind at that exact moment. At that exact moment, she was completely and utterly Shaggy's.

When he finally released her, his face was etched into the largest smile Daphne had ever seen. "You have, like, no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"_You_ have no idea how long _I_ have wanted to do that," she laughed breathlessly. She pressed her head to his chest again. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"I have, like, no idea. But we'll figure something out."

"Raggy?"

They turned to see Scooby standing at the head of the stairs, head cocked to one side. "Scooby, old buddy, old pal, guess what!"

"Rou r'and Raphne r'are rating," Scooby broke into a big doggy smile. He ran forward and tackled the two teens, licking them both.

"Like, thanks, old pal," Shaggy laughed his distinctive laugh, filling the early morning with joy.

"Thanks, Scooby," Daphne kissed Scooby between the ears.

"R'aww," he blushed to the tip of his tail.

"There's, like, just one thing, Scoob," Shaggy looked furtively at the stairs, footsteps were coming. "You, like, can't tell anyone about it yet. It's, like, a secret!"

"Rah! Rah, rah, rah!" he nodded enthusiastically, giving the boy scout's salute.

Fred reached the top of the stairs seconds later to find Daphne and Shaggy laughing and talking with Scooby. "Hey guys, what happened while I was gone?"


End file.
